Block copolymers (BCPs) are a class of polymers synthesized from two or more polymeric blocks. The structure of diblock copolymer A-b-B may correspond, for example, to AAAAAAA-BBBBBBBB. The interaction parameter χ of a BCP is related to the energy of mixing the blocks in a block copolymer and is inversely proportional to temperature. The graph in FIG. 14 shows an example of χN (where N is the degree of polymerization) as a function of the volume fraction, f, of a block (A) in a diblock (A-b-B) copolymer. FIG. 14 shows that at a particular temperature and volume fraction of A, the diblock copolymers microphase separate into domains of different morphological features. In the example of FIG. 14, when the volume fraction of either block is around 0.1, the block copolymer will microphase separate into spherical domains (S), where one block of the copolymer surrounds spheres of the other block. As the volume fraction of either block nears around 0.2-0.3, the blocks separate to form a hexagonal array of cylinders (C), where one block of the copolymer surrounds cylinders of the other block. And when the volume fractions of the blocks are approximately equal, lamellar domains (L) or alternating stripes of the blocks are formed. Representations of the cylindrical and lamellar domains at a molecular level are also shown. The phase behavior of block copolymers containing more than two types of blocks (e.g., A-b-B-b-C) also results in microphase separation into different domains. The self-assembly of block copolymer materials in bulk and the translation of ordered block copolymer domains into thin-films has emerged as a powerful approach to create functional nanostructures and templates for various applications.